The Jacket  3
by charlieboy
Summary: This is another sequel to the Jacket series.  A little vingette of the characters' lives, as the years march on.  Please and review.
1. The Jacket

I do not own any of the CI characters, and promise to return them unscathed.

**A/N: I am over-whelmed and amazed at the response of the last two short stories of The Jacket! Wow! Thank you for your kind reviews and adding the stories to your favorites and author watch.**

I took a small detour, or is it? It seems the jacket has become an important character of these short stories. I wanted to add more about the jacket itself. Please read and review. Thanks!

Chapter 1

The Jacket

_Brrrr. _Something feels cold beneath my shoulders! Small hands lifting me, higher and higher. A sudden _STOP._ I feel myself swinging in a small dark area. A hand strokes my left sleeve, steading me. Strokes to my left breast, and I feel the warmth beneath the hand. Sudden darkness, as the light is switched off and the door is closed. The foot steps fade away. I'd look around and see what was around me, but I am in total darkness. During the short periods of light, I can feel others being moved around me, pushing me further away from the door. A slicker, that slaps me around, though I cannot see it's color or size. A trench coat, that feels stiff, and very unwelcoming. A jersey that wants to cling. _Cling...what's up with that?_

Months past. I feel a light feathering on my shoulders. An occasional light hand brushes me off and pats my belly. I swing with happy glee, not to be forgotten. But always left in the dark.

One day, at least I think it was day, the door opened. I felt the 'others' moving around me. Sadly, I have been pushed to the far back of the dark little room and know that it is not I that this person wants. Sadly, I hang, with with a heavier feathering than I have ever held before. I hear sad moaning coming from the door.

Suddenly, I feel myself being jerked from my stand. I swing forward into the light. _The light!_ I am patted and thumped all over. My arms jerk in excitement. I am in _the light_, and being touched! My shoulders quiver with excitement as the hands touch me all over. I feel myself enveloping a small figure. I shudder with fear, knowing that I will be tossed to the floor like those many items that are unwanted.

I feel the small arms in my sleeves and know that this person will shed me, once realizing that I 'don't fit the scheme of things'. I'm too big, too awkward for this small stature of a person. I am more than this person could want. I cling to the shoulders, the arms, the waist, hoping this person will not notice my cumbersome size. I want so much to hold, as to be held.

The person wraps me nearly twice around its figure, and sinks to the floor. The drops of water hit my front, my shoulders, and I do my best to shed them away from this person. I do what I am meant to do, to protect, and keep warm. I wrap myself around the person, feeling the gasps, the sobs, and the rocking. I quietly hang on to this person, not wanting to let go.

I hear the sad moans from this person, and feel the repair above my right breast slightly give. Hoping that this person will not notice my imperfections.


	2. Condolences

The usual disclaimers. Please read and review.

Chapter 2

Condolences

Still wrapped in the jacket, the teary eyed Eames answered their door...her door. Tears began to fall anew with that realization. _Joe, Joe, what will I do with out you? _She opened the door and the jacket wrapped around her tighter, trying to protect her from the unknown.

Alex barely managed a smile as she looked at her mother and father. Her mother reached for her first. Catching the smell of the khaki, she wrinkled her nose. _"Lexa, this is dusty."_

The jacket and her wrapped tighter together. _"It's what I need Mom." _Her voice quivered. Her mom furrowed her brows. Her father nodded and coaxed Alex to the couch. She sat between her parents, as they wrapped their arms around her. He felt their breath on his collar and knew that they were there to help protect her. He relaxed, allowing his folds to touch their hands and arms, including them in his embrace.

They sat on the couch as the light faded out of the room. But still, the jacket held on, knowing it was doing what it should be doing without question. Keeping her warm, and protecting her from the elements.

After time, her dad spoke of Joe in short happy stories that he remembered. Lexa smiled, trying to remember those times. Her mom kept shoving the sleeve up so she could pat her hand, but the jacket slid down to protect her hand. Each time, she and the jacket would collide. Lexa's mother sighed, and rolled her eyes, trying to satisfy herself with just grasping her daughter's arm through the jacket.

More people from her unit arrived and gave their condolences. Sightly amused of her dress. Alex greeted them with sadness, loss, but with strength she knew didn't come from her. Each new person caused the jacket to wrap a little tighter. Tighter against the unknown elements.

The numbers amazed and scared her. She hadn't realized how many had known, or cared about her or _her _Joe. She spent much of her time on the couch, wrapped in her jacket, feeling the warmth and protection.

A quiet visitor stepped up to Alex. He was very tall. Alex's mother could have sworn he would break in half as he bent to look at her. Alex looked up, and felt relaxed in the chaos of visitors. She smiled sadly. _"Bobby?"_

He gave her a quiet smile, looking into her honey brown eyes. The jacket relaxed at his touch, knowing this person would not hurt her. "_I'm, I'm so sorry Lexa. Mom sent over a casserole." _Motioning to the table laden with dishes. Alex smile softly into his chocolate colored eyes. He took a seat next to her on the couch, cautiously putting his arm around her shoulders. The jacket softened with his touch, allowing him to feel beneath it's rough surface. Alex sank against his shoulder, feeling his warmth.

Her mother moved closer to the other side of Alex, furrowing her brow at it's coarseness, and bulk. _"Lexa, this jacket is just too big for you."_

Alex smiled, slightly turning towards her. _"No Mom, it's just perfect."_

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness of the story. But, I wanted to do one more about the jacket, as well as an indication of what was going on in the other characters' lives. I promise to try to make my next sequel a little longer (can't believe I said that...can't believe that this story went beyond the first! ).**


End file.
